Shallow Burger
Shallow Burger 'is episode 2 of season 1 of Taking Over. Summary The Krusty Krab is lacking customers; Mr. Krabs tries to find out why. Transcript *''SpongeBob is seen flipping Krabby Patties. *'''Squidward: SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Yes? *'Squidward:' What are you doing? *'SpongeBob:' Making Krabby Patties. *'Squidward:' Has it ever occured to you that we haven't had a single customer in 3 weeks? *''SpongeBob shakes his head no.'' *'Squidward:' Wait a minute, how could you have not noticed? Where are you putting all these patties? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick's here. *''Patrick is shown sitting at a table in the corner of the kitchen, holding a knife and fork over a Krabby Patty on a plate.'' *'Squidward:' He's been there the whole 3 weeks? *'SpongeBob:' Uh-huh. *'Squidward:' Of course he has. *''Squidward sighs and goes back to reading a magazine.'' *''Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is in his office.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Wait a minute... (sniffs) I don't smell any money! *''Mr. Krabs immediately runs out of his office to see that there is no one in the restaurant.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Squidward! SpongeBob! *''SpongeBob and Patrick immediately come, while Squidward hesitantly walks over.'' *'SpongeBob:' Yes, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Look around ye! *'SpongeBob:' What exactly, sir, am I looking at? *'Mr. Krabs:' Absolutely nothing. Even listen. (now whispering) Silence. *'SpongeBob:' Oh no, Mr. Krabs! We have to do something! *'Mr. Krabs:' Of course we have to do something! But what? *''(Transitions to later)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Alright, Krusty Krew. I have jobs assigned for all 3 of ye. *'Squidward:' I'm out. *''Squidward walks away.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' All 3 of us. SpongeBob, you set up an advertising campaign. *'SpongeBob:' Got it. *'Mr. Krabs:' Pink guy, you decorate the place. Make it more ship-shape. *''Patrick starts laughing and runs away.'' *'SpongeBob:' What are you going to do? *'Mr. Krabs:' I'm going to find out why we have no customers. *'Squidward:' Maybe it's because of your crap food! *'SpongeBob:' (gasps) Squidward! How could you say such a thing? *'Squidward:' Oh, puh-lease, you know how much grease are on those patties! *'Mr. Krabs:' You know as much as I do that the perfect amount of grease is used. *'Squidward:' Oh really? Let's just see. *''Squidward goes into the kitchen and inspects a Krabby Patty.'' *'Squidward:' Take a look. *''Mr. Krabs proceeds to inspect the patty the same way.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' I have no idea what you're talking about. There's just enough grease. *'Squidward:' Oh yeah? Let's just see what the health department thinks. *''Squidward picks up a telephone.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' You wouldn't dare. *'Squidward:' Would I? *''Squidward begins to dial a number.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' No! *''Mr. Krabs starts sobbing.'' *''A fish walks into the Krusty Krab.'' *'SpongeBob:' Look, Mr. Krabs! A customer! *''Mr. Krabs immediately stops sobbing and runs out to greet the customer.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Hello and welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order? *'Fish:' Uh... I'm just here to get directions. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh. To where? *'Fish:' The Chum Bucket. *'Mr. Krabs:' The Chum Bucket!? Now why would you want to go there? *'Fish:' They have the best food. Plus, you get a coupon for one less hour in the Chummy Mines with every meal. *'Mr. Krabs:' Uh... you just go down the road and to the right. *'Fish:' Thanks. *''The fish walks out of the Krusty Krab.'' *''(Transitions to later, in the Chum Bucket lab)'' *'Plankton:' Karen! You'll never believe what I just did! *'Karen:' We know, Plankton. You're giving away coupons with every meal. *'Plankton:' Not that. I finally stole the Krabby Patty secret formula! *'Karen:' Sure you did. *'Plankton:' I actually did! I finally did it! *'Karen:' Oh yeah? Show me. *''Plankton holds up a bottle with the formula in it.'' *'Karen:' (non-enthusiastic) Wow. You actually did it. Congratulations. *'Plankton:' Come on, Karen. Let's go celebrate! *''(Transitions to later, in the Krusty Krab)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob, how's that advertising coming? *''SpongeBob is shown trying to open a paint can.'' *'SpongeBob:' It's going... (grunt) great. *'Mr. Krabs:' Pink guy, how's decoration going? *''Patrick is shown splashing water from a bucket onto the walls, laughing.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (sighs) I'll never get this place back up and running. *'Squidward:' Mr. Krabs, may I put in my suggestion? *'Mr. Krabs:' There's nothing to lose; why not? *'Squidward:' Why don't you close down the place? Get a new job? *'Mr. Krabs:' I guess that's the only thing we can do now... *'SpongeBob:' (gasps) Mr. Krabs, you're not really?-- *'Mr. Krabs:' I'm afraid so. *''Mr. Krabs flips the open/closed sign to the closed side.'' *'SpongeBob:' But what are you going to do about the Krabby Patty secret formula? *'Mr. Krabs:' I don't know, me boy. My best bet would be selling the formular to... (gulps) Plankton. *'SpongeBob:' (gasps) Plankton!? *'Mr. Krabs:' He's already taken over Bikini Bottom. He might as well take over the Krabby Patty. *'SpongeBob:' Oh no, Mr. Krabs. We have to fight! *'Mr. Krabs:' Fighting would be useless, SpongeBob. We'd probably die 5 minutes in. He's got an unlimited robot army. There's nothing we can do. *''Mr. Krabs goes into his office while SpongeBob starts crying.'' *''Mr. Krabs opens his safe to find that it is empty.'' *''Mr. Krabs shrieks.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Where's me formular!? *'Squidward:' Plankton probably already stole it while you were giving your dramatic speech. *''Mr. Krabs starts sobbing along with SpongeBob.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Now the Krusty Krab is ruined and I don't get any money! *''Plankton is shown looking through a telescope viewing inside the Krusty Krab.'' *'Plankton:' Yes, Krabs! Sob with misery and despair! It's not like you could have done anything anyways! I'm a freaking genius! *'Krabs:' Settle down there, "genius". How are you going to get customers in here anyways? *'Plankton:' I can fix up the place. *''Plankton starts building a white brick wall; meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is shown by the Krusty Krab.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, Krusty Krab. I guess this is it. A good ol' 30 years. *''(Flashback to 1983)'' *''Mr. Krabs is shown building a ship with the name "Krusty Sail".'' *'Mr. Krabs:' That should do 'er. *''Mr. Krabs stands proudly before the ship he'd just finished building.'' *''(1984) Mr. Krabs is shown in front of his crew, setting off to sea.'' *''(1986) Mr. Krabs starts paying his crew members, and goes bankrupt halfway through the line. An auction is held, and the Krusty Sail is sold for $108.'' *''(1990) A friend of Mr. Krabs is shown loaning him $1,026. Mr. Krabs is then shown building the Krusty Krab.'' *''(1991) Mr. Krabs is shown hiring Squidward and heading to the kitchen to start cooking.'' *''(1994) Mr. Krabs is shown building his own office and repainting the floors green.'' *''(1995) Mr. Krabs is shown with pockets full of money, yet hesitantly paying back his loan.'' *''(1996) A long line of angry customers is shown, and Mr. Krabs cannot keep up with the demand. He is then shown putting a Help Wanted sign on the window.'' *''(1997) Mr. Krabs is shown at a desk, auditioning many fry cooks for the job. None of them are good enough.'' *''(1998) SpongeBob is shown coming in and auditioning for the job. He is then shown recieving a Krusty Krab hat.'' *''(2001) The Krusty Krab is even more successful then it ever was, and a magazine is shown with the Krusty Krab on the cover.'' *''(2003) Mr. Krabs' old friend is shown making an investment in the Krusty Krab; a deadline is shown for the investment of 10 years.'' *''(Present day)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' It's too bad we have to shut ye down. Alright, boys, we're ready! *''Two fish are shown by a crane; they put up their thumbs and use the crane to destroy the Krusty Krab.'' *''Mr. Krabs sighs.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' What am I going to do now? I only have $20 to my name. *'Nearby fish:' Ahem. *''The fish is Mr. Krabs' old friend that made the investment.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' What? *'Fish:' I made an investment 10 years ago. Now pay up. *'Mr. Krabs:' (holding up a dollar bill) I only have this-- *''The fish takes the bill away from him and walks away.'' *''Mr. Krabs starts sobbing.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' And now I'm bankrupt! What am I going to do? *''(Transitions to later, at the new and improved Chum Bucket)'' *'Plankton:' Karen! Come see this! *'Karen:' What? *''Karen sees the new and improved Chum Bucket.'' *'Karen:' You actually pulled it off. You made it look almost aesthetically pleasing. *'Plankton:' Almost? *'Karen:' The bricks could use some variety. *'Plankton:' Oh, shut up! Anyways, I could use some help around here. Apparently I didn't program the robots smart enough to handle simple tasks. *'Karen:' Then put a Help Wanted sign up like a smart person. *'Plankton:' That's... actually not a bad idea. *''Plankton puts a Help Wanted sign on the double doors.'' *'Plankton:' There. The idiots of Bikini Bottom should come here sooner or later. Preferably sooner. *''Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are shown slumping down the street.'' *'Plankton:' Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Would you two like a job at the Chum Bucket? *'Mr. Krabs:' We've got nothing to lose. *'SpongeBob:' We might as well. *'Plankton:' Ooh, goody! SpongeBob, you can be the fry cook in the dining area. It'll make those Krabby Patties taste better. *'SpongeBob:' YEAH! *'Mr. Krabs:' What do I have to do? *'Plankton:' You'll be the dressing room assistant in the mall area. *'SpongeBob:' What are you going to do, Plankton? *'Plankton:' ...Good point. For the past 30 years I've been spending all of my time trying to steal the secret formula and take over Bikini Bottom. Now that I've done both of those things, now what am I going to do? Oh yeah, I'M GOING TO PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (evil laugh) *''Everyone looks at Plankton strangely.'' *'Plankton:' (after long pause) I probably shouldn't have said that out loud. ---- Music Identification *'"Taking Over" Misc. Soundtrack #02' - Title card Trivia *Until So What Happened, Anyways? aired, this episode aired alone in its own 15-minute timeslot. *This is the second part in the 3-part pilot 30-minute timeslot. Category:Taking Over Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Da Nerd Category:2013